Trahison adolescente
by KartenK
Summary: Chris le sait très bien : Victor ne sait pas tenir ses promesses. Peut-être qu'il devait juste s'y faire, peut-être qu'il était temps d'accepter que son ami ne cesserait jamais de lui briser le cœur.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "traître"._

* * *

Maintenant qu'il savait, Chris se demandait s'il n'aurait pas plutôt préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Il aurait pu étouffer ses doutes et faire comme si rien d'étrange n'était arrivé. Mais il était trop tard : Georgi lui avait tout dit. Et le fait que Chris soit allé lui demander pourquoi Victor était introuvable, s'armant du bon regard attendrissant et des bonnes répliques n'était pas important. Si Victor voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, qu'il s'en prenne à lui-même : c'était bien lui le traître dans l'histoire, et c'était lui qui avait visiblement oublié l'honnêteté de Georgi. Chris, lui, n'était qu'une victime.

Maintenant que ses doutes s'étaient confirmés, Chris n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il hésita à quitter l'hôtel et à rejoindre Victor, mais il était sûr que ça empirerait la situation. Autant qu'il reste ici, qu'il essaye de passer une bonne nuit, et qu'il laisse Victor s'amuser seul. Quand il l'entendit rentrer dans la nuit, se tordant de rire en passant devant sa porte, Chris se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré que son ami ne s'amuse pas, finalement. Il en avait honte. Mais lui s'était ennuyé à mourir, c'était un juste retour des choses si ça avait aussi été le cas de Victor. Les cernes qui s'étalaient sous les yeux du russe le lendemain matin n'étaient qu'une maigre consolation. Au contraire, Chris aurait voulu les mêmes, quitte à se faire réprimander par Josef comme Yakov était en train de le faire à Victor – ça faisait partie du jeu, de leur jeu.

Chris suivit Victor dès que celui-ci s'éloigna de son coach. C'était brusque, de ne même pas lui laisser le temps de respirer, et Chris ressentait une once de culpabilité qui s'agrandit en notant le regard dépité de son ami. Ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il rejoint Victor dehors, devant une issue de secours. Victor sourit faiblement quand il l'aperçu – tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, pensa Chris.

« Salut, Chris.

-Salut ? Il fronçait les sourcils, incrédule. Tu me poignardes dans le dos et tu me dis « salut » ? »

Le sourire de Victor s'effaça définitivement. Il était gêné, cherchait ses mots.

« Tu exagères, c'était pas un « poignard dans le dos » quand même. Je veux-

-Tu avais promis ! »

Chris cria sans s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, il connaissait la nature étourdie de son ami. Alors peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser à espérer. Peut-être qu'il devait juste s'y faire : Victor ne tenait jamais ses promesses, Victor ne cesserait jamais de lui briser le cœur.

« Ils ne t'auraient jamais laissé entré de toute façon, c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à passer.

-Et alors ? On serait resté devant toute la soirée à insister, peu importe. Mais tu avais promis qu'on irait ensemble ! »

Victor ne savait plus quoi dire. Chris n'attendait pas grand chose, il se serait contenté d'excuses, il ne voulait pas de prétextes ni de justifications improvisées.

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire des promesses que tu n'as pas l'intention de tenir, Victor. »

Chris était fatigué, il détestait se battre avec lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Il soupira et fit demi-tour, laissant Victor seul – et c'était bien fait pour lui.

En toute honnêteté, Victor ne se souvenait pas de sa promesse. Il ne doutait pas qu'il l'avait énoncée, mais il n'arrivait pas à situer l'action, ni à se rappeler de ses mots. Au delà de ça, il avait eu pleins d'occasion de ré-inviter Chris à le rejoindre. Rien que la veille lorsqu'il avait fièrement avoué à Georgi qu'il allait s'introduire en boîte de nuit malgré ses 17 ans, il lui avait semblait que quelque chose manquait. Plus tard encore, alors qu'il était seulement en chemin, il avait pensé à Chris et avait été surpris de pas lui avoir proposé de venir plus tôt. Il aurait toujours pu lui envoyer un message en arrivant, Chris serait venu. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Sa soirée n'avait pas été mauvaise, mais en revenant à l'hôtel il s'était dit que ça aurait été encore mieux avec Chris. Il s'était même arrêté devant sa porte, tenté de lui proposer d'au moins terminer la soirée ensemble. Il se rétracta rapidement, parfaitement conscient que Chris n'aimerait pas savoir qu'il était allé en boîte sans lui. Sur le moment, il avait préféré retarder la confrontation. Maintenant, il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été mieux de s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible. Il savait très bien que Chris finirait par le savoir, peut-être qu'inconsciemment il avait tout raconté à Georgi pour qu'il n'ait pas à le dire lui-même à Chris. Il méritait chacun des mots de son ami, même s'ils piquaient comme de fines lame de rasoir, plus violentes que tous les sermons de Yakov. Quand Chris fut rentré à l'intérieur, Victor se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même pas excusé. Quel piètre ami il faisait.

Son programme court était catastrophique. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les notes, Victor se rappelait le ton de Chris, ses sourcils froncés et son air exténué. Combien de fois l'avait-il blessé, exactement ? Il rata son triple axel. Bien. Il méritait de chuter autant de fois. Chris était son seul ami, mais il n'était plus certain qu'il le soit encore. L'amitié, c'était pas trop son truc, et c'était bien ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir merdé une fois de trop, il l'avait laissé tomber et il était trop tard pour tendre la main, Chris s'était relevé et il partait loin de lui. Les applaudissements du public lui semblèrent remplis de pitié et d'incompréhension, il quitta la glace aussi vite qu'il le pu et ignora Yakov. Chris avait déjà patiné, et il devait absolument le retrouver.

Il le trouva assis dans les escaliers de l'étage au-dessus. Quand il s'assit à côté de lui et que Chris ne tourna même pas la tête, il se sentit ridicule.

« T'as bien patiné. »

Chris resta silencieux. Victor hésita à partir, à tout ruiner une bonne fois pour toute puisque, de toute façon, il n'était bon qu'à rester seul. Mais Chris lui répondit.

« Pas toi. »

Il tourna enfin la tête, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

« Je suis désolé, reprit Chris. C'était débile. T'as pas à m'emmener partout où tu vas. Et c'est pas de ta faute si t'as une mauvaise mémoire. »

Son corps sembla se remplir de soulagement tandis qu'il regrettait de ne pas être le premier à s'excuser. C'était lui qui faisait n'importe quoi, qui ne réfléchissait jamais vraiment avant de faire quoique ce soit hormis quand il s'agissait de briser sa routine. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour les relations qui durent, peut-être qu'il était destiné à errer dans son propre monde, incapable de traverser de l'autre côté, là où tout le monde se trouvait. Mais quand il riait avec Chris, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient coincés tous les deux. Ou peut-être que Chris était le seul à pouvoir faire le lien entre lui et les autres.

« Non, t'as raison. Je devrais pas faire des promesses que je vais oublier. Et c'était pas juste de dire que t'exagérais. » Il manquait quelque chose, le plus important. « Je suis désolé. »

Chris hocha doucement la tête.

« Je pourrais venir la prochaine fois ?

-Ça dépend. Victor marqua un temps, savourant la grimace confuse de son ami. Tu es libre ce soir ? »

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
